


Over the Sea

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Asexual Ethari (The Dragon Prince), Asexual Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Blacksmithing, Childhood Friends, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Homelessness, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Non-Binary Ethari, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Spells & Enchantments, Time Skips, Transformation, Trust Issues, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Mermaids are hard to come by, as they have begun to dwindle in numbers over the last hundred years. Ethari, a mermaid, yearns to be one with the people he watches live out their bright and communal lives on shore. A meeting with a witch gone astray grants the young mermaid a spell which gives him the ability to disguise himself as a human. Making the most out of his newfound abilities, he blends into a nearby town before becoming a craftsman's apprentice.The Pirate King rules the seas, intimidating and infuriating each of his enemies. When the famed figure runs across three orphans in a seaport, he decides to make good use of the childrens' clever minds. Runaan, Tiadrin, and Lain are brought aboard, and years pass before the Pirate King declares Runaan his first mate.By fate alone, the craftsman and first mate meet in a weapons shop. The events that unfold are sure to change not only their own lives, but the entire sea itself.Based off of thenerdyalchemist's pirate au
Relationships: Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to Teresa_

The ocean was a warm hug, the sunlight filtering through the surface like kaleidoscopic reflections as the shapeless body reverberated around the being’s gentle motions. A long teal tail--not fully grown to its potential--lapped languidly through the crystal clear water in search of something new. A mermaid, Ethari, twirled and careened through the scene, his stomach full after an evening catch, impaled effortlessly upon his pocket knife; wielded with years of experience. With this task out of his plans, he headed for the nearby city, swimming eagerly.

The teenager--cast away to no fault of his own--but rather as a reflection of his circumstances--navigated the wide sea in what felt like a lifetime of solitude. For as far as his memory stretched, the reality of having nobody at his side rang throughout his memory. The collections of mermaids that were still around led autonomous, and undeniably, lonely lives. Believed to have gone extinct, the ocean folk did their best to preserve what they had left of their species; lest they become another victim of poachers hunting them for their scales. In order to survive, mermaids had to think quickly and learn how to survive on their own, and thus the parents of newborns would discard their new arrival before their second birthday. Alone and defenseless, the mermaid would have to learn how to make themselves a weapon; durable and long lasting, so they may one day add to the scarce number of their kin. 

Such an isolated lifestyle evoked a spark of curiosity within the young mermaid--one that he knew might cost him his safety if he wasn’t careful. Being found out by a human could produce unpredictable results, as even the kindest individuals could easily turn dark when it came to the promises of wealth and fame that a surplus of mermaid scales would bring. Ethari had learned not to risk it; choosing instead to masquerade himself as best as he could. Peeking from behind large rocks as the citizens drifted into town, bringing smiling faces and loud laughter along with them. The sight was almost impossible to resist, as the mermaid’s heart swelled with yearning as he took in all of the sights and connections taking place before his eyes. The colourful posters plastered amongst the walls surrounding the scene spoke a language unknown to him, but the bright tones and loving exchanges shared by the humans onshore were universally understood; providing him with a false sense of interrelatedness with the others. For years, he watched the ongoings of the towns above the surface of the sea he called home, despite the aching in his chest as he knew he would never be a part of them. Trying to internalize it all, he told himself he was one of the lucky ones to observe any part of society at all, resigning himself to becoming grateful for what he had. After all, he was capable of fending for himself, as his kin had hoped he’d be, and the sights and sounds of happy humans left a warmth in him that failed to subside until the next morning. 

The only semblance of bonding between himself and a human that the young man allowed himself to pursue was one between him and a pirate, Villads, who was completely blind in both eyes. This fact granted the mermaid peace of mind, knowing the man wouldn’t turn on him. Ethari’s heart would surge happily upon the sight of the pirate’s small ship docked at the town’s harbour, knowing he could finally satiate the need to talk to somebody--an urge that had been gnawing at him for days. The pirate always provided conversation that was perhaps more meaningful to the teenager than to him, as it often lacked philosophical or constructive substance, instead often taking the shape of miscellaneous small talk and mundane observations. Villads didn’t seem to mind however, as whenever he heard the sound of the water move in a way he came to associate with the other, he would perk up; adjusting his hat so it sat farther back on his orange hair, as if opening his line of sight to better observe the boy. The two would talk for hours, until the pirate would sense that night had fallen, leaving him to bid farewell to his acquaintance as he retired for the night. 

Looking up at the crooked surface of the water, Ethari could tell that the sun had begun setting; the sky painting itself with impressive pinks and oranges. Knowing he still had time left, he quietly hoped to see the face of his familiar acquaintance as he would begin to sheepishly swim to the shore. 

Luck was on his side, as when he drew closer to the town, as a number of small canoes from the monthly floating market began meeting the harbour as they closed shop until the next fortnight. One ship that was not docked, however, was one much bigger than the others, and one the mermaid recognized as Villad’s. Ethari’s tail beat against the water with determination, determined to not miss his chance to connect with someone.

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

The sounds of a bustling town and its gracious patrons were all too familiar--and on most days, he’d say--lonely and patronizing. The young orphan walked the streets, dwarfed by those bigger and more _about it_ than he was, as they rubbed elbows with their loved ones, voicing their joy. Citizens would look down at the young boy, face dirty from lack of care and eyebrows almost always furrowed in discontempt, and coo their sympathies before leaving him with nothingness. Any semblance of joy or substance he obtained through the brief entertainments of street life or the companionship his friends provided did little to satiate the burning need within him to _be_ somebody. Small items and scraps of food places into his hands did little to represent what he truly wanted to achieve and gain from life. Instead, he would have to settle for the unexciting yet barely acceptable life he had begun to build for himself and his two friends. 

The sun shone in his face, causing him to shield his sensitive blue eyes defensively; making him wish he hadn’t decided to let his hair run long. The long white locks skirting his shoulders gave him the opportunity to arrange half of it into a short ponytail, giving him a clear line of sight; perfect for times where sprinting as an when an opportunity showed itself meant everything. Runaan had learned this the hard way, his breath catching as an old pang of regret struck him as he remembered the time where a momentary brush of his hair to the side cost him to lose his chance at an apple, shining in the sun. The fruit was quickly snatched up by another street kid, one that didn’t have as much pity for the other boy as Runaan had hoped he would’ve. The teasing smirk thrown in his direction seemed to haunt him, even a year later. 

Pushing his hands into his pockets, he gritted his teeth at the empty patches of fabric. Sensing his friend’s discomfort, Lain, another orphan, met him by his side, putting on a bright face.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Runaan casted his gaze downwards. “I guess. Need to do something.”

Lain looked to the girl that accompanied them, Tiadrin, for help, to which she shrugged. 

“Tiadrin, what do you think?” he insisted.

“I don’t know. But I _can_ hear your stomach grumbling.” she deadpanned. The boy crossed a single arm over his stomach in response, looking away. 

The kids had a close familiarity between the three of them; each of them struggling since they could remember. Being left alone due to the painful deaths of their respective parents due to sickness, old age, or a pillage from vikings. Knowing each other for years, they decided to stick together; deciding that they might as well have each other’s backs in a world that wouldn’t have theirs. Lain was good at maintaining morale between the group, encouraging them and doing his best to get them to look at the bright side of things. It wasn’t an easy task, but he persisted, often to the vexation of the other two. Tiadrin was proficient at making plans and deciding what the three were going to do for the day, so that they were both healthy and not completely amiss. The girl planned for durability and long lasting efficiency. Her general melancholic disposition occasionally subsided for favour of a quick flash in her eye whenever a plan of hers went well, or when Lain would somehow trip over his own two feet. 

This left Runaan to be the true breadwinner, so to speak, of the group. The boy had a natural talent for being quick on his feet while also remaining quiet as a mouse. His expert maneuvers and quick thinking would make Lain whoop and holler as soon as they were in the clear; perpetually amazed by his friend’s abilities. The pretend ninja’s lips would quirk into a small smile before settling into a thin line as he pushed the newly obtained object into the hands of both of his friends after taking his own portion. 

Eyeing the town, Runaan spoke up again. “Suppose that’s a thing then.”

Taking it as her cue, Tiadrin strode up beside him. “The people have slowed down since earlier. Should be easier than during the dinner rush. Only problems are the tourists, but because you’re bored you should make do.”

The boy’s eyes fell on the aforementioned tourists, noticing how they crowded around the dining area near a restaurant; busy with activity thanks to the favourable weather. Inconveniences, that’s what Runaan thought of them as. Crowding around longer than they should, making his job harder than it originally would be. 

“You hungry too?” he asked, turning to the girl.

Tiadrin met his eyes. “I could go for something. You in?”

“Tell me where to go, and I’ll do it.” he affirmed, nudging her lightheartedly. 

“Ok. Staying low as you approach the place will help, sneaking into the outdoor area has you almost there, and then just before the waiters come in, you can snatch the leftovers and get us all something nice. Got it?”

Steadying himself with a breath, he nodded. “Good.” Runaan looked to Lain, almost as a good luck charm, before taking off in the direction of the shop. 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Keeping himself indiscernible, the mermaid stayed below the surface of the water, waiting for the unmistakable sounds of an empty ship. Heavy boots on the wooden layout of the large vessel and the sound of boisterous gestures hitting layered fabric painted a picture of happy sailors coming onto land for a deep rest. After a minute or two of waiting, opportunity granted him the chance to rise, his purple and turquoise fins meeting the twilight sky. Partially disengaging himself from secrecy, Ethari finally allowed himself to look up towards the ship, his four small horns bare for anyone whose existence had gone unnoticed by him to see. The sight of Villads perched over a pile of ropes, arranging them for a safe and smooth departure into a future voyage greeted the mermaid, leaving a feeling of ease within him. 

“Pirate!” he called, looping an arm over a nearby rock. 

Villads looked up, eyebrows raised in question before his mind put the voice to a person. A knowing smile crossed his face.

“Boy, I’ve told you, the name is Villads.” he replied, his tone free of any true exasperation. “Ethari, was it? Or should I just call you boy?”

The mermaid frowned, drawing out a sigh. “Ethari.” he replied. “Was your voyage a safe one?”

“Aye, it was. Didn’t even lose a crew member or half me boat.” 

Ethari stifled a chuckle. “I’m glad to hear it. Any interesting stories?”

“Oh, yes, we had a mean old storm on the third day--lightning flashing everywhere! One of my crew mates, calls himself Tyrek, says he nearly went blind with the power of it all! You should’ve seen the shame on his face when he remembered his own captain is blind! He nearly made himself walk the plank! I love to give my crew a little fear. Light a fire under their butts.” he recalled, his voice boisterous with joy.

Looking confused, the mermaid prodded him. “A lightning storm? Isn’t that dangerous?” he too had endured a small bout of lightning the previous week, causing him to stay well under the surface of the water for his own safety.

The pirate nodded. “Indeed it is. But I have many years of sailing under my belt, and I do my best to make sure it helps not only myself, but my crew as well. A little lightning doesn’t scare me anymore. It keeps things interesting! Smooth sailing never made a skilled sailor, and I’d like to think I am one.” Ethari hummed thoughtfully at this. 

“I’d also like to think I’m a thoughtful sailor as well; I _would_ like to keep the crew that I have now, you know.” he remarked with a small chuckle, the mermaid laughing along as well. “So when the storm died down I said alright, let’s head inside for a little storytelling; wind down.” He continued, assembling the ropes neatly before picking up a rug as he began to wipe down the surfaces of his boat. “My crew have some good stories. Some of them do a little of everything in between voyages--craftsmanship, cartography--I even have a lady who does a bit of painting. But what really blew everyone away was when I started tellin’ ‘em all about old folktales and legends. Being a sailor for decades like I have exposes you to a lot o’ things, heh. Hey, Ethari, how’s my cleaning skills?”

The mermaid used the rock he leaned against for leverage, pushing himself up so he could view the boat against the orange sunset. The deep brown wood squeaked as the man worked its grime away, glinting in the last minutes of sun. Its large body seemed perfectly worn, the years of adventure endured by its skilled inhabitants giving it an endearing level of charm. 

“It looks well loved.” the boy affirmed. 

“She appreciates it.” Villads thanked him, patting the clean wood approvingly. “So, anywho, back to these tales I like to scare my crew with. I’ve heard all sorts of things about any myth you could name. Whether or not they’re true, I couldn’t tell you. But I’ll start with my best one. Some sailors share the legends of mermaids--long tails, with differently coloured fins all over their body. They roam deep down in the sea, you couldn’t come across any of them if you tried, best not to even think about it.” 

The mermaid felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he shrunk into the water, disguising himself from the invisible eyes of the pirate. “Are they peaceful?” he asked.

“Oh, they won’t cause you any trouble. They’re more scared of you than you are of them, like a harmless but spooky bug.” Ethari nodded, unsure of what a bug was. “The legends say that they prefer to stay away from humans, wanting to keep what they have of their small population.”

Ease thrummed in the teenager’s chest; an odd fondness for his species and their civility, despite their unmistakably lonely nature. 

“Although, some legends go on to say how a few mermaids are sick of being kept in the water. They want company, you know? They say that there’s a spell known only by witches hidden deep in caverns that can help these sea critters out a bit. You might not expect it, but this spell can help ‘em sprout legs.” Eyes widening, the mermaid almost submerged himself back into the water with how hard he jumped to the side, shock pervading his senses. Excitement quelled inside of him before he remembered to focus.

“Surprising right?” Villads remarked, noticing the boy’s splashing. “I think of the nature of the sea as magic, but this is something else for sure. Well, these witches are apparently as hard to come by as the mermaids themselves, so you’d be hard pressed to find at least one of them in your lifetime.” 

_“Well I already have one down.”_ Ethari thought to himself with a barely discernible chuckle. As if it were its own creature, his tail began to squirm with an undeniable urge to _go._ Adrenaline coursed through him at a power unbeknownst to him since he had ever been alive. The drive to survive that kept him going when he was only a young kid, alone with only himself and a single knife paled in comparison to his newfound determination. The ocean was big, but his life’s vision was bigger. Deep inside of him, he knew that he needed to see the sun in every way he could. He wanted to feel it shine over his entire body--a _new body_ \--one that would grant him the same privileges as the humans he’d watched live and laugh and _love_ for years. 

“Pir- Villads, I hate to leave, but I hear somebody calling me. I’ll see you soon, may the night and the sea’s breeze keep you bright.” the mermaid spoke. Gratitude for the conversations they’d shared trembled in his chest, holding them safe as a photo in a locket alongside his new resolve. 

Villads waved him off. “Hey I don’t hear anyone...well, that’s what a good tale will do to you. Same to you, Ethari!” he replied. Hearing the waves of the other boy’s movements calm themselves as the mermaid descended into the water, the pirate pondered to himself. “And they say to leave the best stories for last. Ha!” 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

His quiet footsteps were indistinct to the townspeople as he carefully navigated his surroundings. He waited impatiently as a collection of long legs took their time walking past him, the young boy resisting the urge to get it over with by just kicking their legs out from under them before bolting. Frustration welled up inside of him before simmering as the adults strode away, reopening his previous window of opportunity. 

Skirting past the front entrance, Runaan made his way into the patio space, the shade from the umbrellas keeping him obscured. Crouching, he could faintly discern a red clothed table holding a plate of fish, half uneaten. The orphan’s nose wrinkled at the fact that anyone could discard such perfectly fine food. Knowing he was going to make good use of it in the end, determination drove him to make his move. 

Lunging forward, he swooped in on the lunch, gathering it in his arms before leaping to victory as he exited the patio. The orphan allowed success and pride to ring through him as he locked eyes with his friends, watching as their faces lit up at the worthy accomplishment. The savoury smells of the still warm food nestled against the young boy’s small chest danced into his senses, causing a deep rumble to echo throughout his stomach. Noticing his hunger was a luxury he now believed he could afford, knowing it would be helped in a minute.

The shing of a longsword cutting off Runaan’s path from where he raced tossed him out of his pride induced stupor, as a haunting strike as powerful as lightning jumped up into his chest; a low squeak escaping his throat. He dared not to look up at the offender, fearing it would worsen his chances. All that the young boy could register was the rapidly shameful beating of his heart along with a short gasp--cut off by Tiadrin’s hand--from Lain. Standing perfectly still, the orphan hoped it was nothing but a pesky knight that Tiadrin could outsmart or that Lain could out-cute. Even he himself could help out; deciding that he was okay with sharing the bigger piece of the fish with the knight if it meant they could all depart from the situation unscathed. 

“Boy...didn’t anyone ever tell you you ought to pay for a good hunk of fish?” the taller man rasped, his tone dripping with shame and disgust. Runaan didn’t answer, his eyes still locked on the broken cobblestone riddled among the pathways of the town. The swordsman slowly discarded his weapon from where it glinted in the sunlight, steadily moving to tap the silver against the plate, asking its holder to let go of his temporary possession. 

The young boy handed over the plate as eloquently as he could, the new motion giving him a resurgence of confidence, driving him to look closer at the taller person. As he pieced together the details of the man--strung together by the sight of the narrow markings painted onto his skin--his heart shrunk with fear. Standing before him was the pirate king, the most feared--and by some--loathed, figure in all of the wide seas. Stories told of him leading his entire fleet into battle and almost always coming out victorious, as his crew worked deftly and fatally, leaving their mark on each of their enemies. The pillagers and antagonizers of innocent towns would not go unnoticed by the powerful fighter, as he had a way of finding even the most discreet signs of wreckage. Made a king by skill rather than heritage, the man had spent decades working to get to the cutthroat accuracy he carried himself with. His skill was largely unnoticeable, as the years of talent and dexterity he possessed transferred to his appearance even as his blade was sheathed. 

Before Runaan could make another move, the pirate king’s gaze landed on the other two children he immediately correlated to the thief. Tiadrin stood her ground, looking pointedly as she reminded herself that the pirate would be a fool to cause her harm for a measly theft. Lain possessed half of her confidence, attempting to assemble all of his courage so he could use his charm to help the group in the most dire situation they’d faced yet.

“This was for all of you?” he asked. The kids nodded. “And what are you three doing stealing from a small town restaurant?”

Lain took a step forward. “We’re orphans, we don’t have anything else.”

“Orphans. Hm.”

“We don’t ask for much. Besides, you left it there.” he remarked. The man’s expression turned into mock surprise as he turned to regard Lain fully. 

“I don’t recall a quick trip away equating to discarding something. Besides,” he continued, sheathing his blade. “I _am_ the pirate king. You really think the pirate king would leave a fresh slice of food out for the flies?”

Grumbling something under her breath, Tiadrin looked sideways. 

“What was that, little lass?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Sounded like something.”

“I said when it comes to well off folk, you never know.”

Chuckling to himself, he allowed the tension in the situation to dispel. “You are correct there. What’s your name?”

The girl furrowed her brows. “You don’t need that. Can we leave?”

“Leave without hearing what I have to offer?” 

All three of the children paused to glance at him, confusion evident across their features. “You mean offer us a piece?” Lain questioned.

The king looked at him. “I’ll give you something better. You said you don’t have anything else, and that was an impressive heist you pulled off.” he confided, tossing a short glance back at Runaan--who failed to match his confidence--as he spoke. “I think you’d fit into my ship crew.”

Despite the tense scenario he’d found himself in, the offer caused a feeling of hope to surge through Runaan. Judging by the stories of the good, though grey deeds the king committed, the orphan thought it to be confusing for him to offer sanctuary to three orphans, only to have it end harshly. 

Sensing the boy’s newfound hope, Lain spoke up again, not wanting to lose his friends to an empty promise. “How do we know you’re not lying?”

“What do I have to gain from lying to three small children?”

Lain snorted at that. Sensing that she should weigh in, Tiadrin pondered the group’s options. “You drive a bargain, pirate. I hope you’re not lying, because Runaan has pulled off better attempts than that one, and he has me guiding him.”

The pirate smirked. “All the better as an addition to my crew. Come on, you don’t trust the pirate king?” 

With nothing left to say, Tiadrin and Lain looked to Runaan, who had yet to speak. The boy’s cheeks reddened at the amount of eyes on him; he wasn’t used to more than one person looking at him, let alone three, and let alone _the pirate king._

“I think it would be good. I’d be happy to come aboard, and Tiadrin and Lain would be good to have as well.” he declared, his instinct winning over any semblance of fear that could have crawled into his mind. 

Nodding, the man glanced at each of the children once more. “Sounds good.” he affirmed self-assuredly. “The crew won’t be too bad.”

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Months passed, and Ethari continued to search endlessly for any witch possessing the knowledge of the spell his old friend had told him about. The endless beauty of the sea now greyed as the mermaid became stuck on a single goal. His wandering through the ocean was no longer aimless; ambling through the continuous blue, watching with wonder at the kaleidoscope of colours shown in the many coral reefs, and sighing as the delicate fins on the end of his tail would brush the cool sand was a thing of the past. Now, any moment of stillness Ethari allowed himself was during the night when most of the sea life had drawn to a dramatic pause, allowing silence to absorb the wide expanse of the ocean. The movement of nocturnal marine life was muted as they explored by themselves, a stark contrast to the large schools that the daylight fish populated themselves within. Closing his eyes, the mermaid allowed his senses to show him any sign of human life nearby. As a mermaid, he had keen senses; able to sense far off movement, as well as hear frequencies too high for a human to perceive. 

As a result of his desperate exploration, the mermaid came up with different theories for how a witch could be hiding. Perhaps the mysterious figure had disguised their hideout with a cloaking spell or dangerous monsters that would loom outside the entrance. In the case of the former option, Ethari hoped his magic would make him immune to the witchcraft, granting him access without passing by the site without a second thought. Regarding the latter option, he knew he would do whatever it took, even if it meant doing so scathed and bruised. 

The scavange extended for what felt like forever, reaching to the depths and lengths of all that the teenager could fathom. His knowledge of the sea grew exponentially as he took in new sights: finding creatures of an unsightly nature dwelling within tight spaces curtained by seaweed, caressing the mermaid’s skin in a way that made his skin crawl. He even found a small island, previously unknown to him; leading him to believe he’d finally found what he’d been looking for. Despite his resurgence of hope, the island was barren. No matter how far he craned his neck from where he stood in the safe hug of the water, he found no semblance of life beyond a few crabs. Sighing annoyedly, he jumped back into the water, beating his tail furiously as he continued his search. 

In his most forgiving moments, the mermaid let himself dream about undergoing the fated spell. Knowing this momentary daydream might end up fatal for his spirit, he ignored the possibilities of never finding a way for it to come true. Phantom sensations of what he imagined a pair of human legs to feel like flooded his senses, his fins standing on end at the thought. Abandoning his mermaid form occasionally felt daunting; the multiple unknown puzzle pieces of his new state caused doubt to pervade his mind. He shrugged it off, knowing he knew what he truly wanted. 

The blazing afternoon sun drew rays of light into the sea; now visible as Ethari had moved closer to the top of the water in his continued exploration. Glimmers and specks of a clear day wrung through the sea, inspiring hurried movement within the sea creatures roaming within. Turning onto his back, the mermaid’s eyes fell on the gentle movements of his tail as he floated throughout the water. A soothing motion, he let the calming sight and the warmth of the sun clear his mind. His moment of meditation led him to realize his hunger, causing him to draw his knife out from his holster, ready to pierce the skin of a nearby fish. Spotting a blur of colour out of the corner of his eye, he closed in on the creature, preparing to make it his newest catch, before another force of movement grabbed his attention. An unfamiliar patch of black sand could be seen, condensed into a small pile. Ethari had never seen anything like it; the sand of the sea was usually lighter in colour. Deciding he should go investigate the new sight, he abandoned the fish and followed the collection of black sand. 

Growing larger in size, the clumps became accompanied by holographic shells--a million colours dancing in the mermaid’s copper eyes as he looked at them in awe. Black seaweed snaked around the shells in a friendly manner, as if hugging the porcelain gently in a friendly show to its onlookers. The mermaid was unsure if he should feel troubled or not, as the contrasting sights of this new territory did little to inform him of its true nature. Gripping the knife he held in his fist, he trudged on and deeper within the path. The setting quickly changed from a smooth plateau into a uniquely carved cave; tall enough to prevent Ethari from feeling claustrophobic. The insides of the large burrow were invisible to onlookers--a deep pitch black framed by more holographic shells and amicable seaweed. 

Steadying himself with a shaky breath, the mermaid swam deeper. Darkness cloaked him indefinitely as he entered, pushing him to rely on only his senses. His fins scarcely trembled within the confines of the cave--a good sign. The sounds of the sea drew to a quiet hum as he drew deeper, leaving him with nothing but the sound of his own breathing. Keeping the tune a pleasant one, he gathered all his confidence, amalgamating it into one of confidence--masking the small bouts of insecurity gnawing at him. 

Within minutes of his descent, a faint blue with a hue resembling the ocean’s body in the twilight hours, could be seen within the mermaid’s line of sight. His heart leaped exuberantly as he picked up his pace, desperate to finally seek the answers of the mysterious cavern. Sounds began to fill the air--quiet hums and chirps. The mermaid assumed these belonged to the unfamiliar existence of bugs--unbeknownst to him, yet harmless, as Villads had mentioned, and small in size; the clusters of them creating a grand effect of sound. The journey to the hub of activity soon came to an end, as Ethari was met with the sight of a figure-- _another person_ \--nestled peacefully within the cave behind a glass door. Squinting, the mermaid instinctively checked if the figure was alive or not, as well as if they were human. Their shoulders, slowly moving as a product of their relaxed breathing, were petite; the faint silhouette informing the teenager that this was, in fact, a human. Quietly hoping it was a friendly one, he moved in closer. The insides of the human’s confined space were even more interesting than the perimeter--books could be seen in each corner of the room, as well as viney plants with leaves of multiple colours cascading down the grey walls, one of them brushing a ladder that led upwards. To the human’s left were mirrors and treasure chests, along with small grey jars and unidentifiable powders. Sensing a realm of peace, Ethari took his chance, knocking on the thick glass wall.

Turning to face him was a woman with dark skin and light blue eyes that felt caring yet clever. Her hair resembled treasured pearls, wound neatly into twin braids, falling far behind her shoulders. Clouds parted in her eyes as she watched him, a mischievous glint flashing as she took in the sight of the mermaid. Mostly unsurprised, she crossed her room, stepping closer to the glass before marvelling at the unique figure. Her eyes landed on Ethari’s tail, watching with awe at the numerous scales pressed together, the turquoise adding brightness to the deep blue of the room. Looking into his eyes once more, her attention was broken once more as she caught sight of the four horns resting atop the boy’s head. Her mouth parted slightly before returning to neutrality, not wanting to offend the mermaid. A chuckle bubbled within Ethari’s chest, infinitely glad that this woman was curious in a peaceful way. 

The woman took a step back before moving her hand in a unique manner, causing the mermaid to look at her questioningly before magic began to glow from her hand. Smiling, the human redirected the magic to the door, causing the colours to hug the large frame before disappearing into the air. Shutting his eyes, Ethari braced for the magic to hit him before realizing that the spell was meant for the door rather than him. His face fell, embarrassed, making the human chuckle halfheartedly. 

“You may open the door.” she spoke, her voice muted behind the barrier between the two of them. 

“Oh.” Ethari replied, mostly to himself, before curling his hand around the uniquely shaped door knob--holographic in colour. Gently, he turned it clockwise, before realizing he would be unable to move without water. He stopped himself, exchanging an unsure glance with the human, to which she chuckled again.

  
“Not to worry. Things are not as they seem.” 

The mermaid processed this before opening the door wider, allowing his entire body to fit through the door frame. A gasp escaped his chest as he entered the room--the human didn’t lie when she said things weren’t as they’d seemed. The water within the hideout seemed to exist at a standstill, making it so that the mermaid could travel with ease while the human continued to breathe and move effortlessly, in the way that Ethari had seen humans on land do so. It was his turn to look surprised as he failed to comprehend the workings behind this phenomenon. 

Taking pity on him, the human began to explain. “I am Lujanne, a witch practicing sea magic deep within the caverns of the Bloombow. The enchanted water you find yourself in is the product of plenty of trial and error.” Chuckling, she gestured to the many spell books showcased within the room. “I’m skilled in many different areas of ocean magic--healing sea creatures and calming the tides. I also possess lots of knowledge on many different types of magical sea beings, so I must say it’s most fascinating to see one up close.”

Ethari smiled warmly. “It’s nice to see you as well. I appreciate the homeliness.” 

“I’m glad to be a welcoming figure in your life. I know mermaids can be solitary.” she sympathized, concern evident on her face.

The boy’s expression fell. He had only ever had contact with one other person before--someone who had no knowledge of the lonely lifestyle he was confined to. The witch’s immense comprehension of mermaid culture and its intricacies and autonomy made the mermaid feel more vulnerable than ever. Swimming in the barren plateaus of the sea armed with only a single knife paled in comparison to the vulnerability of being known. 

“Yeah.” he managed. “It feels...nice.” 

Sensing her guest’s discomfort, the human changed the subject. The two made small talk, exchanging small bouts of their respective life stories along with how each of them fared within the sea. Despite enjoying the company, impatience grew within the teenager; desperate to find out if the transformation spell was true, and most importantly, if Lujanne could enchant him with it.

Drawing a breath, he paused the mundane conversation. “Lujanne, I have to be honest about why I came here. You’re not the only person I’ve had contact with.” 

The woman’s eyes flashed with concern--she knew how harsh humans could be, especially towards mermaids and unfamiliar marine life.

“For months, there was a pirate onshore that I was able to speak with a handful of times. He was blind, that’s why I felt safe around him. Months ago, he told me a myth about a spell that could transform mermaids into humans. That’s why I came here, to see if you could do that for me.”

Exhaling after the long winded explanation, the mermaid felt his heart race in his chest as he feared for the worst. Lujanne looked away, deep in tumultuous thought.

“The pirate is right, there is a spell. The only thing is that I am unsure if it’ll work. My supplies needed for the spell are limited.” she explained.

Taking hold of the witch’s petite hands, the teenager begged. “Please, if you need more supplies, I can get them. Are they within the ocean?” 

Lujanne frowned. “I’m afraid not.” Looking deep into the mermaid’s eyes, she could see the sheer desperation within them. The magical being was desperate to have another chance at life. Born with a heart too wide for solitary life, his caring soul was visible even through the short exchange the two had shared. Shame would not leave the witch if she did little, she had to at least try. She quietly decided that if the spell wouldn’t work, she would take him as her apprentice; giving him at least one more companion. 

“But, I might just have enough to make it work.” she affirmed, giving his hands a gentle squeeze before walking to her ingredient cabinet. “If the spell falls through, you have to promise me you won’t seek revenge on me!”

Despite his anxiety, Ethari stifled a laugh. “I promise.”

Holding a collection of powders, a single spell book, a cloth, and a pair of shorts, the witch turned back to him. “This won’t be painful, I assure you. But erm, it’s probably best that you put these on.” she suggested, offering the cloth and pair of purple shorts to him. 

The teenager guessed that they’d fit; the shorts comfortably falling to his knees while the cloth would cover most of his upper body. Laughing again, the mermaid took them gratefully before pulling on both of the pieces of clothing; the shorts proving to be quite the feat. The endeavour was new to him, and his tail seemed to argue with him throughout the process. The witch did her best to keep a straight face before smiling warmly as the boy stood, ready. Retrieving a small mixing bowl, the witch faced Ethari.

Dumping the ingredients into the porcelain, the mermaid watched with humorous wonder as the witch seemed to only have just the right amount of items needed for the spell. Noticing as well, Lujanne spoke up.

“Don’t worry. It’s not often that I have to do this spell. Plus, I can always just enchant a fish and convince them to go foraging for me.”

Before Ethari could reply, the witch stepped back, clutching the bowl close. Its inhabitants mixed together in a stunning array of colours, the concoction inspiring hope within the boy.

“Mermaid, grow legs. Marine, do not beg, become one with the sun.” Lujanne chanted. 

A swirl of magic rose from the bowl, glowing in the air before engulfing the boy. Light as a feather, the colours danced around him; the powders tickling his bright tail before caressing the fins along his upper body. Like nothing at all, the fins as well as his tail shrunk into his body; parts of his skin previously hidden by his fins appearing effortlessly. Fear wrung through the mermaid as he watched his beloved tail transform into something new and unusual. The blue that he’d grown so used to changed into something-- _two_ somethings--thin and the same tone as his skin. 

The colours fizzled into the air, disappearing without a trace as the spell concluded. Lifting his arms slightly, Ethari took in the awe inspiring sight of his new form. His breath caught in his chest as he stretched his new legs, feeling a wave of relief as they felt similar to how his tail had. A smile graced his face as he looked to the witch who returned the same look of glee; grateful to give the boy what he had been searching so gallantly for. 

“How does it feel?” she asked.

Stretching his legs once more, the mermaid sighed happily. “Feels like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this.” 

The witch beamed. Holding her arms out, she wished to embrace her new friend. Ethari stepped forward before stumbling awkwardly; the new motion being worlds different from swimming.

“Oh, I should have told you about that. Walking might take some practice.”

“Y-yeah.” he managed. Taking the woman’s outstretched arms, the boy clung to her as they faced each other.

“Oh bother, you only just sprouted legs and you’re already taller than me.” she chided him halfheartedly. Ethari laughed along before looking at her, unspeakable amounts of gratitude written on his face.

“Lujanne...I can’t thank you enough. This feels amazing, I never could’ve done this without you. I get to finally be somebody.”

The witch held him delicately. “You already _were_ somebody, but I cannot imagine the life of loneliness that you’ve endured for so long.” she said, sincerity in her voice. “Go on, and keep that good heart of yours.”

It was Ethari’s time to squeeze the woman’s hand. “I will. Be safe, Lujanne.” he whispered warmly before the two made their way to the glass door. Opening the enchanted door, the teenager waited until the moment when his tail had finally reappeared in full to break the two’s prolonged gaze. 

Flipping onto his back, Ethari swam away from the dark cave with a newfound exuberance; the water feeling cooler and more refreshing than it ever had. He wasn’t sure how long he swam for, but he knew it was the fastest he’d ever jetted through the ocean. Reaching the surface at record speed, he thanked his lucky stars that the sun had begun to set over the town; the familiar buildings and sights informing him that he was only a short ways away from the previous town he’d known. The sight of people entering their homes for a quiet evening brought him solace; the feeling doubled when he realized he would be able to do the same.

Looking for any stray citizens still lurking amongst the streets, Ethari carefully navigated himself out of the water, the warm sand brushing against his side as his human legs returned. Joy wrung inside him before he focused once more, using his arms to push himself onto his feet. Wobbling, he walked as slowly as he could, not wanting to cause any possible onlookers to get worried or suspicious. A few embarrassing stumbles and painless falls later, the mermaid found a large tree in a hilltop park, looking particularly welcoming as fatigue began to make itself known. Shrinking underneath the thick bark, Ethari exhaled deeply; feeling the stress that had built up over his long search finally wilting away, his eyes shut into a peaceful slumber; his first sleep before the rest of his life began. 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

The large wooden ship stood proudly before the young children, its sails blowing gently in the wind as it waited to be boarded. Standing uncharacteristically close to Lain, Tiadrin willed herself to look into the faces of the men and women that peeked at the newcomers with confusion. 

“Hey, get back to your jobs.” the pirate king ordered the crew. Grumbling, the sailors continued preparing the ship for their upcoming departure. 

Runaan watched the scene with amazement, feeling as if his life were kickstarting into action in unison with the ropes unfurling from the thick pillars that kept the boat tied to the deck. Nudging him out of his daydream, Lain spoke up.

“Ready, sailor?” he asked, his smile ambitious. 

“You’re a sailor now too. Gonna be a good one?”

“I’ll do my best. Hey, Tiadrin, feeling okay?” 

The girl looked to them, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m okay. Can’t let the crew think I’m scared or something.”

“That’s right. Show them who’s boss. You’ll be behind the steering wheel!”

Chuckling, Tiadrin shook her head. “Right.” 

The boat, now completely untied from its post, bobbed enthusiastically in the water; the animal inside of it awakening. 

“All aboard, kids.” the pirate king instructed. Lain led the group as they all stepped foot on the steep wooden staircase, their breath leaving their chest as the eyes of the world changed before them. Before he could reach the deck, Runaan turned around, facing the pirate.

“Sir? What is your name?”

The man clapped a hand over the boy’s shoulder, happy for his formality. “Aragorn Martin, the one and only pirate king. And you?”

Runaan smiled; the first time he’d smiled at someone that wasn’t either of his two friends or a poor embarrassing sight in the town square. “I’m Runaan, sir.”

“Nice to have you, Runaan, sir.” he joked. Climbing aboard the grand boat, the king stood behind his post, clutching the large steering wheel. A small gust of wind echoed the pearly sails, the bottom of the boat trudging through the calm waters as the vessel set into motion. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan, Tiadrin, and Lain experience the many different factions of life on the Pirate King’s ship, Ethari meets two new friends (and a furry friend), and Tia and Lain bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ages:  
> pirate trio: 6 in the first story, 10 in the others  
> ethari: 14

The sound of the sea half heartedly cutting against the bow of the pirate ship could be heard amidst the usual chatter of the crew, as they reported instructions as well as daily updates to the necessary individuals. Hurried boots against wood was a day long occurrence, as the boat’s inhabitants always seemed to be moving and working in one way or another. If they weren’t knee deep in work or scheduled checkups, they were messing around, enjoying the sights the wide sea had to offer. The pirate king’s crew was a lively one, despite their cut throat skills and respectable discipline. Their cheers, if not their intimidating calls, could be heard from miles away; not even the crashing waves could outdo the gusto enforced by the rowdy line of pirates. Turning their daily chores into something more fun than what was given to them on paper or through the quartermaster’s command was not unusual for the crew, as they cheered each other on during races up the masts and exaggerated the drama during pairs training.

The crew’s new members were taken aback by the uniquely spirited nature found aboard the famous ship, yet not unhappily. Taking the time to adjust to their new surroundings and tasks came with letting themselves partake in the unruly and boisterous activities upheld by the team. Some of them were drawn to it more easily than others, as the fear of letting one’s guard down too soon struck fear deep within those too afraid to lose something so rarely obtained. The unusual occurrence of the pirate king, or any pirate for that matter, bringing a trio of young children aboard his ship was unheard of. The cardinal tasks and duties carried out on the back of the large ship were only thought to be equipped for mature, trained adults. Despite this, the once abandoned orphans were now tasked with the potential to hold elite statuses--a chance granted to so few people. 

Lain quickly began to shine as the one becoming most easily accustomed to his new surroundings. The bright, bustling young boy caught onto the festivities and slang that were standard amongst the crew, quickly inserting them into his daily life. Quick to spark a conversation with anyone around him, his eagerness charmed the adults; carrying with him a sense of fearlessness that they all admired. As the newcomers had years before them to age into a true role on the ship, the young boy was happy to do anything and everything; quickly catching onto the sailor’s way of making fun where there was none. Tiadrin and Runaan would watch hesitatingly, not wanting to take part in something so reckless. Instead, they watched and learned everything they deemed necessary, hoping to someday find a role worth honour. 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

The reality of being seen as more than cargo or extra hands became known in more ways than one after the kids had joined the crew. Calmed tensions and an opportunistic atmosphere allowed the large crew to dock at a seaside city for rest and to stock up on goods. The children stalked amongst the group, unsure of their place in the situation. Unused to the experience of not needing to steal in order to sustain themselves, they resigned themselves to awkwardly shoving their hands in their pockets or folding their hands together in discomfort. Watching as their crew members were warmly welcomed, the orphans felt uneasily out of place and unseen. Frustration swelled within Runaan at the thought; the once abandoned feeling of being forgotten returning after he believed it’d left for good. 

Looking askance, the boy snarled. “And what do we do? We’re only kids.”

Tiadrin furrowed her brows. “You know that’s not true. Just do anything, we’re on our own.”

“But not like that.” Lain added, not wanting to see his friend spiral.

Pinching his nose, the other boy nodded apathetically. The hem of his shirt flitted in the icy wind that pushed out from the direction of the sea, causing goosebumps to rise against his pale stomach. Jagged from previously getting caught on the wheel of a wagon, the unruly fabric hung awkwardly; a visual reminder of what remained.

Looking for something to distract the others with, Lain scanned the area. “Hey, see, this looks cool. Flowers! Tiadrin, you like flowers, right?”

Tiadrin glanced at him, her face expressionless, before sighing. “If it makes you happy, then yes, I do.”

The three children surveyed the colourful flower stand, much to the shopkeeper’s confusion; words a pause away from leaving their mouth, asking for the children’s parents, before deciding otherwise. The bright tulips hanging over the wooden boxes that held them close smiled at the children thoughtfully, shining its radiance in an attempt to mask their dull moods. Runaan’s eyes scanned over the display quickly, unamused by the collection; useless to him, the flowers held little value in keeping his attention for more than a few seconds. 

Before the three could attempt to muster up any semblance of diversion, a gruff voice spoke up from across the town square.

“Hey, kids!” Aragorn called. A single gloved hand held stacks of bread along with other food he had been collecting in preparation for the team’s next voyage. His quartermaster, a tall woman with long raven coloured hair, looked over her shoulder as he spoke; indifferent, as if she were keeping her other eye on the scene on her right side. The king’s bird--Lapis--perched proudly on his shoulder, trying her best not to peck at her owner’s food.

Standing straighter than before, almost as if subconsciously, Runaan walked diligently to where his leader stood, as Tiadrin and Lain flanked his sides. keeping their body language attentive as they crossed the courtyard, they knew better than to appear unenthusiastic or anything less than the standard when it came to obeying the pirate king. Quick to correct the children on their amateur mistakes through chiding remarks, Aragorn expected discipline and sharp behaviour.

The worn, one of a kind hat the pirate wore gave him extra height, adding to his grand display of glory. Awaiting instruction, Runaan’s blue eyes looked upwards expectantly. 

Lain spoke first, hurried in getting a head start. “What can we do for you, sir? Can I take those?” he asked, looking towards the food tucked under the man’s arm. 

A semblance of a smile, lofty in nature, crept onto Aragorn’s face before turning serious again. “No, young man. I assure you, bread is no impossible feat for me.” 

The young boy straightened, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Looking back at the others, the man observed the tattered clothes the children still wore. 

Before the ship was set to dock, an idea had crept into his mind after he had excused himself to his cabin for the night. Although his recruits showed great potential for their futures, they hadn’t yet begun to look the part. He couldn’t blame them--they hadn’t seemed to be in the circumstances that allowed them to look tidy enough to be townspeople, nevertheless parts of his crew. Thankful for the small break allowed to his vessel, he began to form another part of his plan for the upcoming day.

“How long have you all had those clothes for?” he asked plainly.

An inevitable wave of defensiveness washed over each of the orphans. Their pasts were none of the man’s business, whether he was their leader or not. Despite his stiffness, he drew a breath.

“Since they could fit, sir.” he managed.

“About two years.” Tiadrin added, wanting to be as specific as the man wanted.

The pirate king inhaled, deep in thought. “Alright.’ he began. “Since we’re in town, I thought I could get you something new. Ok?” 

Confusion struck Runaan, disbelieving the idea of receiving from somebody rather than taking it. “New...clothes?” he stammered. 

Aragorn offered a shred of sympathy. “Kid, you’re a part of my crew now. Not only do you have to work to be the part, you also have to look the part.” The man then turned his back to the children before leading them to the small shops; unable to see Lain nudging Tiadrin excitedly as the orphan’s mind rattled boundlessly. A small smile could be seen on the girl’s face; a sense of wonder that she’d previously tucked away creeping out from its burrow. Runaan processed his leader’s words for a second before trailing after the trio, lightly jogging to catch up. He watched in wonder as the four of them strode past shops teeming with activity and happy patrons, the windows showcasing patterns and designs that inspired adventure within him. The surprised faces of a number of adults as they watched an unseemingly group of children tagging along with the pirate king did not go unnoticed by the orphan, though he tried to keep the shame it evoked tucked away. He told himself it was only because of his age rather than the status his untidy appearance clearly showed. Besides, the pirate king, although elite in rankings, was hardly pompous or pretentious. Helping those in need was not unfamiliar to him, as this same sentiment littered all the stories of him that grateful townspeople shared. 

Stopping in front of the wooden doors to a dimly lit clothing shop, Aragorn turned to his audience.  
“Now, I know you’re all good kids, but don’t make me look bad.” he asked, turning before the children could reply. The bell striking the wooden door frame caused the shopkeeper to look up, her glasses falling down the bridge of her nose as she did so. A knowing smile lit her face as she registered who had just walked through her store’s doors, not yet noticing the man’s three followers. 

“Aragorn Martin! Hello, good to see you!” she greeted warmly.

The pirate lowered his hat to his heart. “”Pleasure to see you too, Belle.” Before the woman could reply, three small heads entered her line of sight. The trio of differently styled white messes of hair barely peeking over the desk she stood behind turned upwards, two sets of blue eyes and one set of copper looking into hers. The sight sparked confusion within her, as she looked to the pirate, lips slightly parted around a question she wasn’t sure how to form. 

“They’re my new recruits. Younger than the usual, but they’re getting there.” Aragorn confirmed, putting a hand on Runaan’s shoulder. The boy’s eyes widened slightly, his eyes remaining unwavering from the woman’s. 

“I am Runaan. Hello, Ms. Belle.” he began, keeping his voice as formal as he could.

“Tiadrin, Ms. Belle.” the girl followed.

Taking it as his cue, the second tallest boy finished the introductions. “And I’m Lain. How are you?”

Putting a hand over her heart, the shopkeep returned a smile back at the children. “That’s so sweet. I’m well, thank you. Enjoying the seas?”

“Haven't seen enough yet.” Lain joked with a wave of his hand, prompting a warmly shared laugh between himself and the woman. The floaty movement of Belle’s head caused her gaze to drop, earning a glimpse of the boy’s clothes. Pity coiled within her at the sight of the raggedy clothes hanging off his skinny frame. Her periphery vision informed her that the children alongside the friendliest of the bunch also shared similar apparel, driving her to abandon the small talk and help the kids as soon as she could.

“Well, an adventurer has to look the part, don’t they? Let’s see what we have for you.” she enthused, moving from the confines of her desk and into the rows of her shop.

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Ethari rose from where he laid on broken stone, the jagged edges of the harsh footing digging into the soft spots of his body, now turned sore. It was a routine for him; he’d continue trying his hardest to appear as a human whose only disadvantage was his homelessness rather than learning how to act normal. A day of scavenging for food--ethically, mind you, and hoping that no one noticed how frequently his knees wobbled or how certain pathways would cause him to meet the ground more than occasionally left the teenager weary and searching for somewhere to sleep. The dim lanterns lining the street would glow a calming radiance as Ethari’s eyes began to droop; the worries that clouded his mind throughout the day drawing to a quiet hum as fatigue took over. Pressing his knees to his chest, his last thoughts would consist of the way his midriff erupted with goosebumps as it touched the cold of the wall before eventually growing accustomed to the chill of the stone. He too, he thought, would grow used to the dreariness and chill of his new life.

Adjusting what would be considered the collar of the white cloth he wore, the teenager sighed, gently pressing the back of his head against the wall, considering his options. The freshness of waking meant his hunger hadn’t yet set in, causing him to quietly hope it wouldn’t end up doing so at all, for his own sake. Attempting to find food through means he could stomach usually gave way to the rise of shameful feelings, one way or the other. Whether it was needing to accept something that was on the brink of expiration, or the striking eyes belonging to townspeople, speaking of deep abhorrence that bore deep into the teenager’s conscience, or _both,_ Ethari did what he could to avoid it altogether. Despite this, a few too many stumbles after starving himself during a particularly unlucky row of days led him to deal with the shame head on, the ugly, gnawing feeling somehow increasing as he ate something offered to him by a concerned stranger. Between the judgemental citizens that made the boy feel bad for something out of his control, and the patronizing yet self proclaimed helpers, the boy wasn’t sure what was worse. The reality of living amongst those with legs didn’t match the rosy image the mermaid had caught glimpses of under starry nights and bright lanterns--through joyous laughter and touches speaking of a fondness beyond words. The community Ethari had enjoyed the sights of, ones that filled him with immeasurable hope and wonder, were now only a far away dream. One that he, even now, could not be a part of.

Shifting his gaze upwards, Ethari noticed an array of signs displayed high upon stone buildings, images of a bright sun behind a rustic canoe telling of a floating market arriving in town later that day, as the sun would be at its highest in the sky. Feeling a pang of regret he couldn’t admit to, the mermaid knew to avoid the water that day more than usual, for fear of sinking deeper into contrition. The complexities lying within the act of committing to a new form and the aftermath it produced were far too grand for him to make time for. Now, of all times, he had to move forward. The spare change he received from pitiful strangers would have to accumulate for a day longer until it formed into something tangible. 

He stretched his legs out with a huff, deciding to put his avoidance to good use. A day of improving his gait wouldn’t harm him, or so he hoped. Ethari rose, a single hand pressed against the wall for fear of growing unsteady before he stood to his feet--sure and confident. Folding his arms, he strode in the direction of the nearby market. 

The weekend crowd populated the streets with a steady stream of conversations and activity, the sounds of children laughing and adults finding each other filled the teenager’s head. Pulling a bandana he’d taken weeks before--a sure way to disguise his horns from the ignorant eyes of onlookers--Ethari inhaled; a steadying moment of solace. 

Using the methods he knew kept him sturdy, the mermaid walked among the small shops, avoiding drifting from the perimeter just in case. The wonders and unusual attractions he gazed at from beyond the glass windows displayed sights he’d never seen before; beautiful paintings of grassy landscapes standing next to large round objects containing strokes of black machinery within them. Transfixed, Ethari could only guess what uses these inventions were good for, as he tried to guess the object’s uses based upon their many features. The spherical items seemed to be pointing at something, in a direction, perhaps? Could they be guiding people somewhere? The arms shifted ever so slightly as he stood watching them, causing him to wonder what had provoked its alteration. 

After observing the setting for an amount of time that was sure to earn him more stares than usual, he decided to move along, his mind rattling with the varying possibilities hidden in the unusual objects. Distracting him from his contemplative thoughts, Ethari noticed a figure walking abnormally; their shaky movements causing him to turn his attention towards them, though secretively, for fear of hurting their feelings. The person was tall in nature, with long legs turned inwards, their knees occasionally brushing against each other as they walked. Frustration mixed with slight bouts of pain marked their face as they walked--the blend of being used to their body behaving in such a way along with the pain coursing through them clearly visible. Ethari’s heart panged, immediately empathizing with the person across the road. Walking alone with no support, the mermaid felt compelled to help. Noticing someone watching them, the figure looked to the teenager, their face immediately brightening upon doing so. Hope flickered within Ethari; thankful that he didn’t appear as a threat. Approaching the person, he held his hand out-- a habit he’d seen other citizens employ in amicable situations, perhaps as a way of creating a semblance of a bond. Despite him being a few steps too early for such a gesture, the other person--who, upon closer examination, appeared to be middle aged--remained unphased, smiling warmly at him before clasping their hand into his. A shock ran through Ethari; the skin to skin contact caused his breath to catch in his throat--unprepared for something that had only recently become a part of his life. Composing himself, he forced himself to speak.

“Hello, I’m Ethari. How are you today?”  
The figure squeezed his hand warmly, sending another shock through his system. “I’m fine. My name is Mala.”

The mermaid’s eyes sparkled. “Mala. What a beautiful name.” The person smiled before a shiver of pain wracked their senses, causing the previous discomfort shown on their face to return. Shaking Ethari out of his wonder, he remembered why he had introduced himself.

“I hope this isn’t impolite, but I too occasionally struggle with walking, and I was wondering if you needed any assistance.” he asked, cringing at his own words.

Mala sucked in a breath in an attempt to shelve their pain before looking into his eyes. “I would appreciate that.” 

Wrapping an arm around Mala’s upper body, Ethari’s hand gripped their shoulder, helping to secure their position so it remained upright. Mala steadied themselves, pressing a hand to the wall as they adjusted to the new position. The mermaid watched the careful hand with a certain fondness, finding solidarity in the shared gesture. Sharing a cautious look, Mala nodded wordlessly, showing that they could begin walking. The teenager nodded, taking a small step forward; a smile appearing on his face as his new friend followed--considerably less wobbly than before.

A few steps later, Mala spoke up. “You seem to be walking fine. Having a good day, I presume?”  
Heat flashed through Ethari’s cheeks, internally stumbling over the fake story he had constructed in his mind one night as he had struggled to fall asleep. “Some moments are better than others, though I’m getting better through practice.” 

“Me too, I usually use a walker--metal old thing--but my doctor said that when I feel like I’m having a good day, I have her permission to walk by myself.” They paused to gesture to themselves exasperatingly. “And well, I guess I thought wrong.”

Ethari frowned. “But you tried, and that means something, right?”

Mala pondered this. Leaning ever so slightly into the boy, whether for their balance or to help them absorb what had just been said, the boy wouldn’t know for sure. “I suppose so. It’s just easier to feel bad about your good times when they’re barely as good as everyone else’s bare minimum.” 

“I agree…” the mermaid admitted, unable to deny the inevitable feelings that often washed ashore. “But, for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing amazing.” Putting on the brightest smile he’d been able to manage for a while--maybe even since he last saw the witch from weeks past--he looked at them with the same hope he wished others had given him. Mala put a hand to the boy’s cheek, the roundness of their eyes thinning against their cheeks as their smile widened.

“You’re so sweet. Speaking of which, I bet you’ll be happy to learn why I came into town in the first place.” they began, walking confidently. “My sister’s birthday is next week, and I thought today would be a good day to get her something I know she’ll like. 

“Oh! Send her my wishes!”

They smiled, pressing their arm against his once more. “I’ll let her know. And so, there’s this wonderful craftswoman nearby that makes the most fascinating things you could ever see. She makes things you can wear, things you could battle with--I even heard she makes weapons for the pirate king. Can you believe that?”

Ethari paused, looking confused. He tried to wrack his brain, unsure of who this pirate king was, or _what_ a pirate king even was. “Hm. Never heard of them, unfortunately.” 

Mala gaped. “Well, that’s a story for another day, then. Morwen--the craftswoman--is a story all on her own. One that I enjoy telling, if you couldn’t tell. She’s been in town for as long as I can remember, but she’s as sharp and witty as the kids in school across the field. Everyone in town loves her; I don’t see how they couldn’t.” 

“Does she work by herself?”

“Come to think of it, I’ve never seen anyone helping her out. Strange. Must take a lot of pride in being independent.”  
Before the boy could begin to feel bad for the stranger, the two stopped in front of a small stone building, nestled in the corner of the busy street. A boastful sign hung above their heads, hugging the doors that stood taller than the average height of its neighbouring parlours. Written in large letters were words Ethari couldn’t decipher, though their message came across quite clearly. Grand in nature, they beckoned onlookers to dare to walk beyond the doors that blocked the outside world from this striking new environment. In his chance seconds of exploration before his companion ushered him inside their destination, Ethari quickly noticed the distinct colours and shapes of jewellery clearly displayed; distinctively some of the owner’s best work, or so he assumed. 

The descent into the store was one of a dreamlike state, as the mermaid became glad for the steadiness of his hands on Mala’s back. Sights and sounds overwhelmed his senses; the warmth from the forge--crackling with pride--that he could see out of the corner of his eye spread throughout the entire setting, enveloping him in a calming tenderness that resonated deeply within him. The lobby, although short in length, felt endless; weapons and artifacts towered over the mermaid, followed by shelves of eye-catching trinkets that cascaded down so they may be examined up close. 

A rush of awestruck breath left Ethari’s chest. “Wow.” he murmured before noticing Mala who watched him--a shared sense of wonder in their own eyes, causing the teenager’s cheeks to redden with embarrassment. 

“No need to be shy. The sense of wonder never really does leave when you’re in here.” they admitted.

“I fear I might stay for longer than you’d intended.” Ethari teased, too distracted by the glimmering sights around him to notice where his companion’s attention had drifted to. Outside of the main area of the shop held a smaller, more secluded room that glowed a tempting orange; the embers gently emanating throughout the lobby of the stone parlour. Its interior was hard to distinguish from the confines of the front of the shop, as the tall door scarcely revealed any of the mysteries within the haven. Before the mermaid could come to realize the sole existence of this hidden room, a shadow could be seen making her way out of the burrow. The hand around Ethari’s waist tightened, tossing him back into reality, the glimmering sights around him droning to a quiet hum as his focus drew back to Mala. Lowering his gaze, he noticed their expression, now firmly trained on something across the room. The teenager followed their line of sight, surprise befelling his face as he took in the sight of a large woman. Her arms, wide with definition, were slicked with sweat; her smile occupied the frame of her face as she regarded them. Her hair, a blazing crimson, fell haphazardly as if she had been caught in a storm, despite the balming heat of the room she had just departed from. Upon taking in the sights of the blacksmith, the mermaid suddenly learned why the door frames stood larger than what he had come to expect as the average size. The woman stood tall--towering over the two customers--something Ethari figured out even as they stood a dozen feet apart. 

“Mala!” the woman spoke, her voice escaping what sounded like the depths of her broad chest.

Taking it as his cue to begin walking in the smith’s direction, Ethari joined Mala as they crossed the distance, the mermaid extra careful to not bump into any prized objects or tables. Mala beamed as they finally reached a respectable distance, looking up at the shop owner.

“Morwen Link. It’s been a week, hasn’t it?”

“It has, I’ve been keeping track.” she joked, winking playfully. “And hey, letting my last name slip in the company of someone I don’t even know? He’s gotta earn that.”

Ethari subconsciously froze upon the acknowledgement of his presence, unsure of the nature of the remark. Sensing his discomfort, the woman jested further. 

“Don’t worry, you seem innocent enough. I’m Morwen.” she reassured, extending a weathered hand towards him. 

Ethari took her hand sheepishly, trying his best to appear unphased. “I’m Ethari. You have a lovely collection.” 

“I appreciate it.” she nodded. “I was just working on something new, but no peeking.” 

“No worries, madame.” Ethari reassured, putting a hand over his heart. 

Staring at him in horror, Morwen took a shaky step backwards, balking at the boy's words. “Never call me madame, my good youngin.”

A laugh bubbled up the mermaid’s chest at the woman’s dramatic display, only slightly covering his mouth as his smile formed against a hearty chuckle. “You got it, Morwen.” 

A sense of approval flickered across the blacksmith’s face as she looked down at the teenager before looking back to Mala, as if inquiring about where they had found him. Mala only shrugged half heartedly; also aware that they had unexpectedly stumbled upon somebody special.

Turning away to inspect the shop’s wares once more, the other adult spoke up. “Did you remember a special someone’s birthday that’s coming up?”

“Your sister’s!” Morwen replied after a pause. “It’s great. What are you doing for her?”

A short laugh left the other. “I leave that to the others to decide. Me, I only let myself worry about the gift I'll be giving her, which is why I’m here.” they admitted, turning to wink at the smith.

The redhead looked surprised for a second before composing herself. “Of course. I only give the best. By the way, would you like to use one of my aids to get around? I have a few in the back."

Mala smiled warmly to themselves, as if trying to obscure it from the woman's view. “I think I should take one. I'll give this poor boy a break." 

Giving a final, grateful squeeze to Ethari's arm, they watched as Morwen retrieved a seemingly newly made walker from the elusive room she had previously occupied. The steel that held the contraption upright gleamed in the low lighting of the shop, the thoroughly polished surface material appearing spotless, save for the unique patterns cascading down the sturdy apparatus. The textures curled inwards on themselves; seemingly endless as the teenager took in the entire sight of it. Mala took it gratefully, their fingers curling easily over the familiar metalwork. Taking a step forward, they flashed the woman a smile.

“Perfect, as always. Thank you, Morwen.”

Nodding, pride befell the smith’s features. “It’s my pleasure. Let me know if you two need anything.” she affirmed, glancing between the two visitors. 

Ethari took the opportunity to explore the parts of the store he had not previously browsed; a feeling of wonder mounting within him as he began to find more things he could not have even dreamed of. The shop felt like a hypothesis; a bold guess at how far human inventions could go, and what they could look like if created to their full potential. Personal beliefs aside, the long stretches of finely crafted metal helmed by a sturdy handle with mysterious carvings--unlike the previous contraption’s markings, Ethari noted--caused him to pause for a long moment to take in its full beauty. Intimidating and enthralling, the mermaid felt a flurry of feelings swelling within him as he observed the variety of scenes before him. 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

The process of choosing new clothes was an odd yet liberating one, as the children fumbled over what they truly knew felt good to them versus settling on just anything, for fear of taking advantage of their authority figure. Lain, ever indecisive, couldn’t choose between the many sets of clothing that he found enamouring.

“This is cool! Oh but what about this, picture it: me, in this, on top of a mast. Cool right?” he’d enthuse, eagerly watching his friends’ reactions. Tiadrin, appeasing her friend, would pause to picture the sight: the adventurous young boy atop the masts, watching over the wide seas, equipped with nothing but his shiny new clothes from the marketplace. _The brave hero of the pirate king’s crew_ , she thought amusedly. 

“Yeah, Lain, seems fitting.”

The boy’s eyes widened at her approval before his attention jumped to another garment. He pinched the dark green fabric, the black embroidery trailing along its trim giving the item a sense of importance. “But then this! Me, Lain the pirate, on the bow of the biggest ship known to man!”

Tiadrin tilted her head, uncertainty written on her face. “Hm, I don’t know. Green isn’t your colour.”  
“It isn’t?” Lain replied, voice quieter than before.

“It’s blue, I think.” 

The boy processed this before realization struck him. “You’re right! You’re good at this! What’s Runaan’s colour?”

With two pairs of eyes now on him, Runaan wished his hair hadn’t been pulled back--the practical hairstyle doing little to mask his expression. Looking to the floor as his friends studied him, he folded his arms across his chest.

“His colour is green. Any shade would look fine.” 

Perking up while still avoiding the intense gazes from the other children, the boy looked up--a part of him agreeing with this new finding. “I like that.” 

Handing the overcoat to the other young boy, Lain watched as Runaan effortlessly shrugged on the verdant garment; its skirt falling lower than the average due to his small frame. A small smile appeared on the boy’s face--his own personal moment of anticipation--before Belle returned, clasping her hands together happily.

“That looks wonderful on you! It’s said to be modeled after the apparel worn by the first pirate queen’s crew. She had her entire vessel’s clothes made to bear similarities--the black floral pattern was the crew’s trademark.”

The rush of excitement hit once more; his shoulders bearing both the weight of a new beginning for him as well as a history passed, rich and vivacious with life and energy. 

“Better take it then, because I got too many heads on my ship to equip with personally made clothes.” Aragorn piped up across the store, his tall hat easily discernible in the presence of objects obscuring him from view. Tiadrin and Belle snorted at the king’s abruptness before an idea struck the young girl.

“Ms. Belle, do you happen to have anything else from the queen?”

“I think I do! I may have two more…” she pondered, looking thoughtful. “maybe three pieces from her collection. Anything in particular you were hoping for?”

Tiadrin followed the woman through her shop, curious. “Anything bold, flashy while being subtle.”

Arriving at a small corner of the store, the shopkeeper's expression rose with delight before she outstretched her hand, pulling out baggy pants coloured a deep navy blue--dark enough that the famed insignia was nestled comfortably while still appearing proudly. The young girl eyed them admirably before nodding, quickly approving of the woman’s choice. Upon further inspection, Tiadrin noticed the waistband was far too wide for her petite frame, to which she looked up at Belle questiongly with a hint of sadness. 

Waving her hand, Belle reassured her. “Don’t worry, I have lots of belts and sashes that can alter the fit and make big clothes turn smaller. And if you're scared of getting caught on anything, I bet one of the other sailors could hem it for you, right?” 

Feeling relieved, Tiadrin nodded happily. “I bet. If they don’t, I can get them to.” she affirmed, earning a warm laugh from the shopkeeper. “Oh, before I go…” she added, turning back to the section the woman had gotten the pants. Looking between a pair of wrist warmers and a shirt, both holding the same insignia, the young girl looked to Belle for approval before collecting the shirt, excitement sparking within her at the woman’s quick assent. 

Heading over to Lain, Tiadrin pressed the shirt into his empty hands, drawing him out of another ambition filled daydream.

“I found something you might like. And hey, it matches mine and Runaan’s new things.”

The boy looked from the new object back to the girl. “You got a new thing? We match? This is great!”

Tiadrin chuckled before showing off her new pants, tracing the familiar pattern carefully; something resembling wonder written on her face. Lain inspected the fabric closely before raising his own garment so it stood next to his friend’s, noticing the way the two pieces complemented each other, as if they had originated as a part of a matching set. 

“Hm. Nice.” Tiadrin murmured. 

Each of the children collected more handfuls of clothing that suited their tastes, as well as having the ability to be hemmed and easily fit into, even for years to come. The pirate king, pleasantly surprised by the smart clothing his crewmates had picked out--some that even he approved of--paid for the kids’ new clothing. He and Belle engaged in a playful bargain; the woman wittingly denouncing that the pirate king, with emphasis on his title, of all people shouldn’t be haggling a shopkeeper who’s just trying to get by. Aragorn, ever sharp, would remind her that he doesn’t sail for himself, but for others, pleading with her that “ _have the stories about me around town changed pace?”._ The two would joke back and forth before Belle would give in the slightest bit, giving the pirate the smallest smidgen of a discount, telling him it was the last time it’ll ever happen. Aragorn nodded, a satisfied yet friendly smile on his face; Lapis chirping with gratitude. 

Exiting the store, the children stood taller--their view on the world around them slowly shifting. Runaan stood in the middle, feeling invincible. Electricity surged through him as the four of them exited the town and boarded the ship, heading to depart from the small marketplace as the day ended.

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Dozens of people shuffled across the wooden floors, the grip of their boots preventing them from slipping; any form of distraction was a luxury not allowed to the crew of the pirate king. Shouted instructions directed towards the crew handling the helm could be heard even within the most tucked away rooms on the boat, as the vessel’s destination demanded pinpoint, unmistakable accuracy. 

After years of encountering situations the same as this one, the kids--with eyes too young to see any piece of war--knew exactly what it meant. The strategies and discussions, although private, did not go unheard of between the three kids. Lain, in all his curiosity, would oftentimes happen to be passing by the den in which Aragorn and his closest officials would meet, working over the plans of a raid that would take place within the coming days. Loud commands and heated debates would weave a feeling of urgency within him, leading him to find either of his younger friends to inform them of his findings. Tiadrin, in her solitude, would overhear talks of strategies; naturally alluring her to listen closer. 

Runaan, of course, tried his best to be in the room when it happened. 

Starting off too shy to plead to be somewhere he didn’t fit, the boy waited until he had years of experience watching every faction of the ship before he began to speak up. Older crewmembers would watch, surprised, as Runaan would corner the king and interject with his findings: a narrow staircase, a low door frame--all things he “believed might slow others down in the case of hurried upheavals occurring during the times of raids.” Aragorn would pay him little mind, telling him that if it worked, it would stay, all the while denoting the least amount of attention to the boy’s sharp eye that he possibly could. 

Leading to frustration, the amaetur sailor could be found exploring the confined spaces he and his friends were beholden to in the times of attacks. Climbing on top of small stools and tabletops, Runaan searched endlessly through dusty cabinets and drawers; the boat’s musician and cook watching with a curious mix of befuddlement and amusement. Lain assisted in his friend’s endeavours, allowing the boy to perch on his shoulders in order to reach the lightbulbs of swinging chandeliers or to read the fine text on a sepia map. 

“Hey, what does the map say?”  
Runaan squinted, hoping gravity didn’t betray him as he leaned forward. “Just has the names of bodies of water along with nearby islands on this page. Includes the marines’ whereabouts.” he replied, inspecting the dark blue lines etched into the paper.

“Ooh. Hey, do you have a notebook for these things?”  
The explorer froze, his cheeks burning. “No.”

Lain gasped. “You doooo!”

“Whatever, Lain. Knowing things is a priority of mine.”

“Should I let you down so you can go get it?” he asked, half teasing.

“No. besides, we can't get out anyways. the King would be furious if we did.”

The boy considered this. “Well, you’re very stealthy.”

“And wise. Unlike you, it seems.”

Pinching the boy’s leg, Lain earned a gentle protesting whap against his shoulder. Tiadrin shook her head, at a loss for words for the half-witted exchange. Wanting to end their bickering, she looked for something; anything. 

“There’s a cool looking compass right in front of you.” she pointed out.

That caught both of their attention, as they immediately turned to find the trinket. Being the one higher up, Runaan found it quickly, dipping down to scoop it up from a shelf below his torso. Lain waved his hands, urging his friend to lower it so they could both see. 

“Wait, I have to dust it off first.” Runaan instructed, eyeing the thin layer of grime covering the metallic surface. Taking his time, he polished the compass face, drawing it out until the boy holding him began to protest again. “Alright, alright.” he chided, lowering the object. 

Lain’s eyes widened upon gazing at the new object; largely unlike the large compass embedded in wood that laid under the sun on the deck of the ship. The communal compass had a distinctly different feel to it, as it was unmovable, and only to be used by the king and his closest crew. This, though, was handheld, and able to be used and poured over by anyone who held it. 

“I want to keep it.”

“What? No, what’ll you even use it for?”

“Compass stuff! What about you?”

Runaan closed his fingers over the compass before unfurling them a moment later. “It could help me.”

“Could we share it?”

“Share it? Who knows if the King will even let us keep it. No one else in the crew has anything like this.”

Lain scoffed. “It can’t be that serious, it’s just a compass. You’re overthinking it.”

“Tiadrin, what do you think?” he asked, tapping his friend’s shoulder once more in an attempt to get him to turn around. The two faced the girl, looking utterly ridiculous as they stood higher than the unfortunate crewmates who had to witness all of this. 

The girl sighed. “I think Runaan’s right in thinking there’s a reason nobody else has a handheld compass. But, if you two are curious enough, I know you could pull off the sneakiness it’d take to make sure you’re not thrown overboard, if this mystery is even true.” 

Suddenly, the children froze, remembering the cook and musician that were still in their company. Looking at each other with confused expressions, they tried to think of what to say.

The musician waved her hand, clutching her guitar in her other hand. “Don’t worry about me. I have no idea about this entire mystery, and I have nothing to gain from ruining your fun.”

“Me too,” the cook, a study middle aged man with an umber glow to his skin, piped up. “It’s charming, really.”

The children sighed with relief. Climbing down from his friend’s back, Runaan was the first one to speak up again. 

“Ok, well, Lain. i should keep it tonight, so I can record it…” he began, his voice growing quieter. “In my notebook. It’s important.”

The other boy’s face broke into a smile, teasing yet forgiving. “Fine, but I won’t forget about this.” 

Runaan offered him a confused glance before continuing his explorations, looking in new corners of the room for anything noteworthy. It wasn’t long before the room became filled with the melodic strumming of the musicians’ guitar, as the group let their anxieties dissipate to the pleasing tune.

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Hours passed, and music continued to ring throughout the air, humming pleasantly amidst the distant sound of metal clanging against metal and the shouts of war. Even Runaan, ever determined and forbearing, found himself curling up in a soft spot where his ear laid closer to the peaceful sounds rather than the violence outside the doors. 

Just as his thoughts had begun to settle down, the boy began to hear the sounds of footsteps among the deck--unhurried. Sitting upright, his heart beat in his chest with anticipation. 

Shuffling outside the cabin’s doors was heard before the door opened. Standing in the door frame was Aragorn’s quartermaster. Walking a few steps into the room, she faced the children and staff with a neutral expression.

“You can all come out now.” she said, leaving without another word. 

The children rushed out in a flurry; the solitude and burden of unknowing weighing heavily. 

Victory rang throughout the flock of sailors, arms clasping around each other as celebrations rang out alongside urgent medical care. Pirates carrying pirates darted across the deck, the smell of blood hanging faintly in the air. 

Walking alongside the sailors, Runaan’s eyes darted between the victorious warriors, his mind set on a single figure. A glint of a longsword caught his attention, causing him to leap forward. 

Catching up to the king, the young boy straightened; equipped for an impromptu assessment, if needed.

“Pirate King, sir. You’ll be glad to know I have no damage to any part of the boat to report. No sound of anything shattering or collapsing could be heard on my end. All staff and intel remained in their appropriate quarters during the time of raid.”

Aragorn turned, searching for who had relayed this information before looking down; confirming his suspicions. “Young sailor, that was you?”

“Indeed.” 

“And what’re you thinking, doing somebody else’s job?” he asked, folding his hands behind his back.

Fear struck Runaan’s expression, his throat growing dry. “I-I did?”

“Forwarding essential updates on the boat and crew’s condition is a job that belongs to my quartermaster--Celine.”

“I was unaware, my King. my apologies.”

“What made you do so anyways?”

The boy paused, a thunder rattling in his chest. “I just wanted to help.”

Though nobody else except him knew it, something in Aragorn’s face softened. He breathed, shifted his weight. “That’s something, kid. I’ll see you to it.” 

Runaan’s muscles slacked, a flow of ease washing through him. The reassuring hand on his shoulder was firm, yet distant. 

“That’ll be all. Have a good night.” he instructed. Bowing as he departed, the boy soon returned to his friends. 

Tattered and foul clothing was quickly washed and replaced, making way for celebrations lasting well into the night. Shanties and enthusiastic cheers of a small, yet worthy victory bellowed from chests, louder than the sea itself. 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Holding a neatly wrapped necklace close to their chest, Mala smiled at Ethari one last time.

“Thank you again for your help. I hope to see you again someday.”

“Myself as well. It’s been great getting to know you. Be well.”

The adult departed easily, still using the engraved walker they'd obtained. 

With a final warm gaze, Ethari turned back to the craftswoman, smiling sheepishly. 

“I should be going as well. It’s been amazing seeing your shop.”

Morwen returned the same sentiment, a certain glint of knowing resonating in her brown eyes. “You’re welcome back here anytime. You know where to find me.”

The mermaid nodded; using every bit of self control he had, he departed the shop of wonders. Stepping into the evening air, his stomach grumbled unhappily, earning a second groan, the latter complaint arguably more frustrated.

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

With the evening came a gust of cold air, greedy in its desire to be known and a source of grievance for the mermaid. Ethari hastily wrapped his arms around himself, layering the cloth in on itself for any bit of warmth. 

To his delight, a comfortable collection of hay sat on the street corner. The coarseness of the straw told him that it was past its expiration date, saving him from the possibility of facing unhappy stablehands the next day. The bedding crunched under his weight; its extra warmth making him sigh with relief. Slumping against the wall, he looked around his surroundings. The dark of night hung over the street, only dispelled by the faint illuminations radiating from porches and storefronts. 

Ethari’s daydream was soon interrupted by a small dark figure emerging out of the cloak of the night, the boy tensing as he prepared to protect himself against the unknown. The shadow soon came to light, its furry side brightened by a distant light. The boy leaned forward, taking in the sight of the small, most likely starving cat that had begun to amble its way towards him. Its fur was black, mixed with a pearly white that reached from where its collar would sit, all the way to its underbelly. The cat surveyed him for a moment, before a barely distinguishable meow could be heard; the mermaid credited his exceptional hearing for why he was able to hear it as well as he did. The teenager opened his arms, gesturing for the cat to come closer. Cautiously, the cat climbed onto the hay, pausing to put a piece of hay in between its teeth, checking if it was food or not. A quick shake of its head told Ethari that the cat’s wishes had been rejected, making him laugh sadly. 

“I’m so desperate, I would’ve tried that too.” he reassured, smoothing a hand over its black fur. He immediately regretted it, as every one of the cat’s bones could be felt under its thin coat of fur. He grimaced, his heart breaking at the animal’s poor condition.

The cat curled up in his lap, unable to muster purrs of delight at the boy’s gentle touch. 

Knowing the animal needed help, Ethari considered his options. He didn’t have any spare food to offer the cat, but he would be the last one to let the poor animal stay in this condition all night. Thinking of where he could go, a list of friendly strangers appeared in his mind’s eye. Suddenly, he remembered the craftswoman from earlier. Warmth dawned on him as he considered this option.

Slowly standing up--both for his own sake and for the cat’s sake, he began walking in the direction of the shop, fighting the fatigue clouding his mind as he tried to remember the pathways he and Mala had taken to reach the woman’s store. Luck was on his side as a few minutes of waking led him to the secluded shop, where a faint light could be seen from the windows. 

Hoping for the best, the teenager knocked, still holding the cat close. A tall figure emerged from the depths, opening the door with a welcoming yet questioning expression.

“Hey, Ethari, isn’t it late?”

The boy swallowed. “It is, but I found this kitten, and I thought…could you help it?” he begged, bringing the small, sickly form forward. 

Morwen’s gaze lowered, a gasp escaping her as she noticed the small bundle. “This poor thing!” she exclaimed, carefully taking the black cat, nestling it in her strong arms. “Of course I’ll help her, thank you Ethari.”

Ethari smiled; the ease of mind bringing him more comfort than he’d imagined. “Thank you so much, I know it won’t give you any trouble. I’ll see you, Morwen.” 

“You too, Ethari.” she affirmed, gently closing the door. “Here, come here little one.” 

**꧁—~~~—꧂**

Tiadrin sat at the end of the bow, hair blistering against the ocean’s breeze. The window of freetime allowed to the younger recruits gave the girl a chance to think and study select areas of crew life that she’d begun to taken a liking to. Notebook in hand, she looked up at the sun, and then to the horizon. 

Sitting next to her, Lain peeked into the girl’s notebook. Tiadrin huffed, closing her book before glaring at the boy.

“What were you writing?” he asked, voice bright.

“I wasn’t writing anything, I was reading.”  
“Ok, then, what were you reading?”

Tiadrin paused, slowly opening her book again. “Some things. I’ve been taking notes on interesting things.”

“Am I in there?” he asked, sneaking another glance at the pages.

“No! It’s science stuff, I guess.”

The boy gaped. “Science stuff? You never told me you were into that!” he enthused. “Tell me more.”

Tiadrin looked at him. “Really?” Assured by a nod, she continued. “Ok, well, I’ve been learning about how sailors navigate with so little technology. It’s difficult, and took a lot of inventing, and trial and error. And there’s a lot of ways we can figure out where we are and how long it’ll take to get somewhere, but one method I know about is the sun.” she explained, pointing towards the bright star. 

“What about it?”

“If you use an object called a...a...quadrant! You can calculate the position of the sun in comparison to the horizon,” she continued, pointing to the thin blue line where the ocean met the sky. “You can find your ship’s latitude, and that goes into more calculations that I’m still beginning to understand. Oh, and it has to be at noon.”

Lain blinked, taking in all the information. “How did you learn all of this?”

“The sailing master’s been teaching me some things when she can. She’s really helpful, even if I can’t understand some of the things she says.”

The two laughed, a communal moment before silence fell once more.

“Do you...like it here? Onboard?” Lain asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Tiadrin looked at him, unsure of what she’d find. “I do. I wasn't sure at first, but I think it’s for the best. Learning navigation has helped a lot.”

The boy nodded. “I like it. I’m busy everyday; learning new things. There’s always something to do here, you know? And I think I get along with the others.”

Tiadrin snorted. Lain, besmirched, looked revolted. “What? What does that mean?” he asked.

The girl shook her head. “Sure you do.”

“Wha--? They like me, don’t they?”

“I think they tolerate you because even PK doesn’t want to see a child enter an unwarranted duel with a member of his crew.”

Expression shocked, Lain sat, at a loss for words. “I can’t believe this.”

Laughing softly, the girl put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok, I’m sure most of them like your spirit.” 

Lain looked back at her, sparing a quick glance towards the hand on his shoulder; the girl quickly pulling away, cheeks flushed. Sparing her from embarrassment, Lain looked over his shoulder, turning his body halfway. Discreetly hidden, the boy could see Runaan attempting to disguise himself as he watched the higher ups of the crew, Aragorn included. The conversations between the older sailors was indiscernible from where the children sat, though, it was no doubt important. Holding his gaze towards his friend, Lain spoke up again.

“I always wondered how Runaan might adjust to all of this.” he stated, gesturing to the ship. “I didn’t know if he’d feel as if his freedom was being robbed of him, or just...I don’t know.” 

“I agree.” Tiadrin added, nodding solemnly. 

“But I think he’s fine. We’re all fine.” he finished, smiling confidently at his friend.

Unguarded and assured, Tiadrin smiled. “Yeah. We’re good."

**Author's Note:**

> this is different from most things I've written so if you have any piece of constructive criticism to give, I'd appreciate it! note that i don't think that future chapters will be this long
> 
> note: the trio is 6 in their story and ethari is 14 in his, but not to worry; they take places in different years and ruthari are the same age! i'll make this clear in future chapters but I just wanted to add that


End file.
